


Teen Wolf at Hogwarts

by t00manyfeels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boarding School, Friendship, Hogwarts, Multi, Pack Family, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t00manyfeels/pseuds/t00manyfeels
Summary: What happens when Teen Wolf characters go to Hogwarts? Well lots of stuff... as you can see I suck at summaries (and titles)! Enjoy :)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just wanted to say thanks for reading this and that I don't own anything that I obviously don't own (characters, places, etc). 
> 
> About timing in the worlds and stuff, for Harry Potter this takes place in a world basically where when Voldemort returned the second time none of the important good characters died as a result of him or his Death Eaters (Dumbledore, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, etc). So basically everything else not related to death in the books happened and this is set kind of five years after Harry & Co graduated.
> 
> For Teen Wolf its basically an AU. When this starts Scott is a werewolf and has been for about a two years (Derek taught him how to control his powers) and he's graduated to True Alpha status and stuff. Scott's mom and Stiles' dad got married and they all live in Beacon Hills, (which in this is a small town in England). They know Derek but he's the only TW character that they know at the start of this fic. Lydia is a banshee and has known for several years now and her mom knows too, Isaac isn't a werewolf yet and Allison knows she's a hunter. It should all be explained in the fic. None of the TW characters live in Beacon Hills besides Scott, Stiles, Derek and their families.
> 
> I think that's all you need to know. If you have questions or I missed something please feel free to DM me. Also I really enjoy constructive criticism so feel free to comment or whatever about that too!!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“ _Have the Ministry and the Board of Governors approved supernatural creatures attending Hogwarts yet?” Professor McGonagall asked Headmaster Dumbledore._

_“Actually, they have. That was the reason I asked you here. We need to decide whether or not to inform the students and their families that supernatural creatures can attend. I am scared -and the Governors share this fear- that parents won’t want their children in the presence of people -I will not call them creatures; they are human beings like you and I- that they claim are dangerous. The Governors have sworn not to tell anyone until we have come to a decision, though they do think that it might be best not to tell.”_

_“And what do you think, Albus?”_

_“I am in two minds about this. What is your opinion on the matter?”_

_“I believe that the truth is always best. No matter what the cost.” As she said that she looked at Dumbledore pointedly. He chose to ignore this look._

_“You’re right of course, Minerva, in this case I think that it will be best to inform the families, but also to suggest that it might be for the best if they_ don’t _tell their children. You know how prejudiced and judging children can be.”_

_“Not just children Albus. It all comes from the parents, but yes, I agree that the parents at the very least should know; though it should be their choice on whether or not they will tell their children.”_

_“I would normally agree with you, Minerva, but don't forget Remus. Remember how students treated_ him _when they found out. How people_ still _treat him.”_

_“Yes but wouldn't it be best to inform the students so they can see its really nothing to even think about. Its the same as having different coloured hair or skin!” McGonagall’s cheeks were turning pink as she got more and more agitated. “And really. Even if you did suggest that it would be best if they didn't tell, there would always be some that did, and how long do you think it would take for those kids to tell their friends and so on until the whole school knows!?”_

_Dumbledore sighed and turned to stare out the window at the stars. He stood there for several minutes, thinking, as McGonagall, her lips pursed, stared at him expectantly._

_“Well?” she asked._

_He sighed again, “You’re right. I will inform the Governors of our decision immediately. I don't know how I thought this had even the remotest possibility of staying secret. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if one of the governors have already broken their oath and told someone.”_

_“Yes, well its a good thing Lucius Malfoy isn’t one anymore. He definitely wouldn't have hesitated to tell everyone he knows.”_

_Dumbledore nodded as McGonagall turned to leave, “Wait, Minerva. Could you please find out all our supernatural prospects please? They will need letters after all.” She nodded then disappeared down the moving stone spiral staircase._


	2. Diagon Alley

#  **Scott:**

The bricks turned aside creating an archway as Scott McCall stepped through, becoming part of the bustling crowd of shoppers in Diagon Alley. 

“Isn’t this so cool?” Stiles said from beside him. “Like wow. Wow!” Scott nodded, speechless. The two stepbrothers and their parents started walking down the street towards Gringotts when a fancy looking store caught Scott’s eye. He dragged Stiles over to examine the racing broom in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. There were many other kids their age ogling the broom too; one in particular got Scott’s attention. A boy with curly caramel brown hair and big blue-grey eyes who was staring at the broom in wonder. He was obviously alone, but what really made Scott pause was the cut on his cheek that looked quite new. 

“Hey, look at  _ her _ !” the ever distracted Stiles whispered in his ear and motioned across the road to a cute red haired girl coming out of the bookstore. 

“Yeah she’s pretty alright. Little out of your league though, man.” Scott said, clapping Stiles on the back, and, in the process bumped the boy with the cut cheek. 

“Oh, sorry,” the boy said.

“Its my fault. I’m sorry,” Scott assured him. 

The boy grinned timidly and said,  “I'm Isaac Lahey, going into first year. What about you guys?” 

“Scott McCall, and this is my stepbrother Stiles Stilinski. We’re starting this year too.” Stiles gave an awkward wave and smile as Isaac nodded to them. 

“Well I guess I’ll see you at Hogwarts then.” Isaac turned to leave.

“Wait, Isaac,” Scott said, Isaac glanced over his shoulder, “You’re alone right?” Isaac nodded. “Why don't you come get your stuff with us?” Stiles nodded in agreement as Isaac stared at them, as if waiting for them to say ‘just kidding!’ and laugh meanly. 

Slowly he grinned, “Sure! Where do you guys need to go first?”

“We were actually on our way to Gringotts. We got side-tracked,” Scott said.

“Yeah, it happens a lot,” Stiles added.

“Well, let's go then!” The three boys set off down the street with Ms McCall and Mr Stilinski trailing after them.

  
  


#  **Allison:**

“Can I help you, Miss?”

Allison jumped at the voice coming from behind one of the towering shelves crammed full of wands. Then an old man with wild white hair came into view and looked at her expectantly. 

“Yes, my daughter is here to get her wand,” Mr Argent said proudly.

“Oh, Christopher Argent. I haven’t seen you for a long time. How are you?”

“Very well, thank you. Allison’s finally starting Hogwarts. She’s so excited.”

“As she should be. Now come up here, Miss. Let's measure you.”

Allison approached the desk where Mr Ollivander was holding a measuring tape. He started measuring her arms, legs, torso, her full height and many other lengths, and soon the tape measure was measuring all by itself as the wandmaker made his way through the shelves looking for certain wands. Once he returned and told the tape to stop measuring, he opened the first box and handed her the wand.  

“Ten inches, mountain ash, dragon heartstring.” He said, then looked at her as she waved it. Almost as soon as Allison did, he snatched it out of her hand saying, “No no no. That won't do. Try this one.” This went on for several minutes with several different wands before, “Try  _ this _ one. Thirteen inches, cherry, unicorn hair.” As Allison took the wand it filled her with a feeling of hope and light. Of promises of a better future for her and her family; one where she wasn't expected to hunt werewolves just because they weren’t human. Her father was the most reasonable about this but her mother, aunt and grandfather were unstoppable. Almost as if they each had different personal vendettas against the whole species. 

“Well, I think we have a winner.” Allison’s father said as Mr Ollivander smiled and took the wand back from her, placing it in a box. 

“Yes, this is a very fine wand. Its funny how certain families tend to favour certain types of wand wood. Your family, Allison, the Argents have always had wands made of mountain ash. You are the first to have a different type. 

“Are you forgetting me Garrick? My wand is oak not mountain ash.” Mr Argent said. 

“Yes but that is your  _ second _ wand is it not? I remember your first clearly. Eleven inches, mountain ash, and phoenix feather.” 

“Ah, of course. Do you have any theories on why our family has favoured mountain ash so heavily? Or why I now don't?” 

“Well, nothing can be said for certain Christopher, but when one family prefers a certain type of wood over others for so long it tends to mean something. I can't say exactly what, I think you know anyways, but the fact that your current wand is not mountain ash definitely says something. To hazard a guess, I would say it means that you’ve changed, and the fact the Allison’s wand isn’t mountain ash says that she is different from her family; though now that you’ve changed, maybe not so different from her father.” The shop was dead silent after his speech, “Of course that is just my opinion.” The wandmaker hastily added. 

“Thank you Mr Ollivander. How much for her wand then?” Chris asked, changing the subject. 

“Seven galleons.” Mr Argent paid then left the shop quickly with Allison following close behind. 

  
  


#  **Lydia:**

_ So many books _ , was the first thought that crossed Lydia’s mind. She stood in the entryway of Flourish and Blotts bookstore, staring. There were books everywhere; packed onto shelves, stacked on tables, in piles on the floor.  _ I could get lost in here for days and not care in the least _ , she thought. 

“Need any help finding anything miss?” A sales assistant said, coming around the corner of the shelves. 

“Oh, um I’m here to get my set books for Hogwarts first year. Is there a specific section or…?” Lydia trailed off as the assistant beckoned her to follow between shelves marked different things like ‘rare plants’ and ‘history’ before stopping in the back corner beneath a sign saying: ‘Hogwarts.’ “It’s all here. Everything you’ll need for first year from Defence Against the Dark Arts to Herbology. Just holler if you need help,” with that the assistant walked back towards to door. 

Lydia approached the shelves, running her fingers along the spines lovingly; then she snatched her hand back and looked over her shoulder to see if anybody saw. For the past few years Lydia had forced herself to hide how smart she was, after a friend had told her that no one likes a know-it-all. The comment had likely been made in passing but nine year old Lydia had taken it to heart and resolved to hide her inner genius and love for books. When she was alone at home though she spent most of her time reading and teaching herself archaic latin in her spare time. 

Mentally shaking herself, Lydia looked down at her book list then back up at the shelves, checking for matching titles. It didn't take long for her to find all eight books as well as some extras such as  _ Hogwarts: A History _ and  _ Banshees: Friend or Foe? _ Just looking at the title of the latter book made her feel like a freak. What type of normal eleven year old buys a book about banshees if its not required? Even among witches it was weird. Her mom had told her as much when Lydia had come home earlier that year from the library, carrying as many books as she could about the infamous ‘wailing women’. But even though thinking about them made her nauseous, she  _ had  _ to find out everything she could; especially after what the old witch had told her at the beginning of the summer.  _ No one can ever find out. _ She thought. The only people who knew were her mother, the old witch, and the Hogwarts staff, and they had all promised not to tell. Her mother never mentioned it.  _ No. It would tarnish the spotless Martin reputation.  _ Was what her mother said when she had first found out, and told Lydia not to ever tell anyone.  _ We must keep it between us.  _ And Lydia never mentioned it, not even when she woke up in the middle of the night with images of mutilated bodies marring her vision. In secret though she read everything she could get her hands on; though this would be the first wizarding book. All the others had been from Muggle libraries and bookstores. 

Taking a deep breath she made her way up to the counter where a middle aged witch was sitting, sorting through piles of paper. She looked up as Lydia approached, and after glancing at her books said, “Hogwarts dear?” And proceeded to ring them into the till. Lydia nodded then tensed as the woman reached her banshee book. “Interested in banshees?”

“Um, yeah. I’ve always found them fascinating.” Lydia gave the witch a wide smile, the one she used on teachers after she had learned they couldn't say no to it; even if what she had asked was against the rules.

She paid she turned away from the counter when the bell on the door rang. It opened, emitting her mother, “All ready honey?” She asked. Lydia nodded and followed her mom out the door glancing at the other things on her list.  _ A cauldron, a telescope, scales… where would she find this? _

  
  


#  **Stiles:**

The door rattled as Stiles pushed it open, holding it behind him for Scott and Isaac. The interior of the Leaky Cauldron was dimly lit but crowded. The bartender was chatting to several people and Stiles couldn't catch much except the words, “Hogwarts” and “Supernatural.” Frowning, he followed the others to a table in the corner. 

“So, are we eating?” Scott asked.

“Sure. What do you boys want?” Mr Stilinski said. Stiles and Scott shrugged and looked at the menu written on a chalkboard on the wall -in colour changing chalk of course. 

Isaac looked down at his lap and said, “I should probably be going. My dad will freak if I'm not outside to meet him.” 

“When are you supposed to meet him?” Stiles asked.

Isaac glanced at the big clock on the far wall and said, “ten minutes ago.” Pushing back his chair, he stood up. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you Isaac,” Ms McCall said. 

“Yes, I hope to see you again.” Mr Stilinski added, studying the angry red cut on Isaac’s cheek. 

“Bye Isaac,” Stiles said.

“We’ll probably see you on the train.” Scott said. Isaac nodded at them then hurried out the door, his head down. 

“Poor kid.” Mr Stilinski said, “he’s terrified of his father.” 

“How can you tell?” Stiles asked.

“Well for starters, he seemed scared of the very thought of him, and that paired with the cut on his cheek… I wouldn't have gotten very far in the police force if I couldn't string two and two together. That boy is a victim of child abuse, you mark my words.” 

“If you’re so sure why don't you do something about it then?” Stiles inquired.

“I would if I could, but I can't. I need to have definitive proof first, and that would be extremely hard to come by. But don't worry, I will start looking into it tomorrow. No child should be scared of their own father.” The others nodded. 

“On a lighter note, what are you all going to order?” Ms McCall asked.

 

**~~~~~**

 

Later, once they had all eaten their fill, Stiles, Scott and their parents stood outside the Leaky Cauldron watching as dozens of cars sped past on the street and Muggles went about their business. It was so strange to be back in the Muggle world after spending the day immersed in the world of magic. Stiles had to mentally shake himself several times before he stopped thinking it was an illusion. 

“Come on,” he said, “this way to the Tube station.” 


	3. The Train

#  **Allison:**

As Allison and her parents stepped into Kings Cross Station they were met with an overload of sound. The shouts and calls of friends to friends, parents to their children and station attendants to their co-workers. Above all was the deafening noise of multiple trains coming and going at once. 

“Do you know which way the platform is Dad?” Allison asked.

“Platform nine and three-quarters is left I believe,” her father answered; her mother nodding in agreement. 

“How have I lived in London for the past two years and never been to Kings Cross?” Allison wondered aloud. “You two come here all the time for work right?” 

“Yes, but my work and your father’s takes us all over the country and  _ you _ rarely need to go anywhere outside the city.” 

“Well its so exciting being here, and a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be.

“Oh, there’s some more Hogwarts students!” Allison pointed across the station to where two twin boys her age were pushing trollies towards platforms nine and ten. They looked a bit lost and confused, judging by the way they were both looking around at everything, frowning then muttering to each other. Just then another train rushed in, blocking Allison’s view of the twins and when she could see the platform again they were completely gone. 

Frowning, she turned to her dad, “So, how  _ do _ we get onto the platform? Its not like there just casually is a platform nine and three-quarters. Its accessed by magic right?” 

Her dad smiled, “Here, watch.” He gestured to the same barrier Allison had last seen the twins by: a brick wall between platforms nine and ten. She frowned, not sure what her dad meant but didn't say anything. “Run at the wall, pushing your trolley and see for yourself. Its the only way you’ll believe me,” he smiled ruefully. 

“I always believe you Dad. Like whenever I ask you about where you’re going for work you always say that you don't know or that you can't tell me, which is so much better than when Mom says she’s going to a  _ conference _ when we both know that’s not true.” Without waiting to see the reaction her spiteful tone and words had on her parents, Allison turned and ran towards the wall, pushing her cart hard. As she got closer every pore in her body screamed that this was a bad idea, that she was an idiot, that she should have demanded to see her father do it first. But she had been raised to believe her parents’ every word, no matter how stupid it sounded, and while she still abided by that rule for her father, her mother was a different story. She was cold and distant, even slightly cruel at times and frankly, Allison was a bit scared of her. 

Taking a deep breath, she gave the trolley one final push as she came up to the barrier. Closing her eyes she braced herself for the impact but none came. She kept moving. As she opened her eyes the first thing Allison saw was a big scarlet steam engine pulled up to a platform full of kids and families, the sign above the barrier she had just come through read _Platform 9 ¾:_ _Hogwarts Express_. She grinned. 

  
  
  
  
  


#  **Scott:**

Scott looked around the platform in awe, taking in the scarlet train and the noise of dozens of kids and their parents rushing around; saying goodbye, looking for things last minute or shouting to their friends.

“Here’s an empty compartment Ethan. No. Over here you idiot. Follow my voice.” This came from a boy Scott’s age that was standing by a door to the train and calling to what appeared to be his twin brother, beckoning him over.

“Dad, I’m _fine_. Honestly I’ll be okay. Yes I will write to you tonight to tell you my house and everything. But don’t expect daily letters.” This was a girl, shorter than both Scott and Stiles but probably their age. Her long dark hair was hanging in her face and she impatiently blew it away as she suffered her father’s ministrations.

“Okay boys, you should probably claim your seats soon otherwise you might be stuck.” Mr Stilinski said, casting an eye at the clock that read 10:56. He gave Stiles a bear hug, squeezing him tightly and muttered something in his ear. Stiles, who had been squirming uncomfortably went still then nodded solemnly.

“Oh Scott.” His mother said, looking sad but proud as she gave her son a hug. “Have lots of fun, learn loads and don’t get into too much trouble.”

“You know me Mom, trouble is inevitable.”

“Yes well, at least try to limit it to normal wizard trouble, not werewolf trouble please. And try not to advertise the fact. The headmaster said it would be best not to let others know.”

Scott nodded and gave his mom a smile, “don’t worry, I’ve got it under control. And if I need help Stiles will be there too. He’s is the one who kept me alive and sane at the beginning remember.”

At the sound of his name Stiles looked up and grinned. “Yeah, what _would_ you do without me?”

After getting a hug from his step-dad, Scott took a deep breath and turned to face the Hogwarts Express. “We should go find seats.”

Stiles nodded. “Maybe we can even find some cute girls to sit with,” he joked. Ms McCall rolled her eyes and Mr Stilinski said “that’ll be the day.” Stiles ignored them.

“Well, write to us tonight. Tell us all the news, what house you’re in and everything.” Scott’s mother said.

“And remember, don’t despair if you aren’t in the same house. Its not the end of the world.” His stepfather added. Scott and Stiles didn’t say anything. It would be the end of the world in their eyes. 

  
  


#  **Lydia:**

Lydia stepped around the arm of the older student holding the train door for her and pulled her trunk behind her. Standing just inside the carriage, she looked both ways. To her right was a long hallway with windows facing outside on the right and glass doors to compartments on the left. The hallway was crowded with people pulling trunks, carrying bags and shouting to each other. To the left was a door leading to the next compartment, identical to this one and just as full of students. 

She made her way down the hall, glancing into the compartments as she went. She passed several full of older students laughing and chatting, a few with some kids her age but they were full. She paused outside a compartment with an older black haired boy, a dark skinned girl and two younger brown haired twin boys around her age. It was obvious that only the twins were related but the feel of the compartment -even from the outside- was tight knit and friendly. 

Just then Lydia heard a loud whistle as the station announcer gave the all aboard call and the train’s engine fired up. She hurried to the nearest window and leaned out, searching the crowd for her mom. 

“Have a great time Lydia! Write to me soon!” Her mom called from behind a formal looking couple smiling slightly as they waved to a dark haired girl Lydia’s own age. 

“Bye Mom!” Lydia called back, waving as the train pulled out of the station. She continued to wave until the train turned a corner and the platform was gone. 

Lydia stood at the window for a few more minute; running over everything her mother had told her on the car ride to the station.  _ Don't let anyone see. Don't tell anyone. Don't mention anything telling. Don't seem overly interested in banshees. Remember, you are a normal witch. There is nothing different at all. Ignore any visions or premonitions you might get, they don't mean anything. They are just happening to confuse you, to drive you crazy. To  _ tell _ someone. As long as no one knows, you’re safe. _ Lydia had nodded and agreed throughout her mom’s speech but inside she was rebelling. She vowed to herself that she would talk to a teacher, try to really understand what was going on with her because it sure as hell wasn't normal. 

She squeezed her eyes shut for a second. Taking a deep breath she turned away from the window just as she felt someone tap her shoulder, “Excuse me. Are you a first year too?” 

Lydia turned to see the dark haired girl she’d seen waving earlier behind her. “Um, yeah. My name’s Lydia Martin.” 

The other girl held out her hand, “Allison Argent.” Lydia took it and they shook.

  
  


#  **Stiles:**

“So what do you think Hogwarts will be like?” Stiles asked. 

“Amazing. Wonderful. We’ve been over this before, it will be like nothing we’ve ever experienced.” Scott replied. 

“Nothing  _ we’ve _ ever experienced or nothing normal wizards have ever experienced? Cause there’s an important distinction.” Stiles grinned, “I still sometimes can't believe that you’re a  _ werewolf _ . I mean, it has been two years but still.”

“I know, I can't believe it myself sometimes.  _ Two years _ . Two years since Peter bit me and I turned. I couldn't have gotten through it if it wasn't for you Stiles. I mean, I know Derek was the one that helped me and taught me control but you supported me. If you hadn’t been there I…” Scott trailed off, looking out the window. Stiles sighed, Scott was in one of his moods, pensive and distant. It wasn't uncommon and what had brought it on today was undoubtedly the fact that they were going off to boarding school. He hadn’t always fallen into moods like this, it had started -understandably- soon after he’d been bitten and he realised he would never have a normal life. Scott had always seemed older than his years though and Stiles thought that being in a school with hundreds of other different children might help, even if he was even more different than them. Undoubtedly that was what his parents thought too. 

Just then the compartment door slid open causing both Scott and Stiles to turn around in surprise. It was Isaac. He smiled at them nervously, holding the door open with his foot. “Hi, do you mind if I join you? You’re the only people I even kind of know on the train.” 

“Of course Isaac.” Scott gestured to the seat beside him, throwing the jacket that was on the seat to Stiles who, grumbling, put it away. Before he could even get settled the door open again. This time it was two girls their age standing there, looking lost. 

Stiles barely suppressed his surprise. The first girl was the same one he’d seen at Diagon Alley the day they’d gone school supply shopping. She had the same fiery strawberry blond hair. Up close her eyes were a vibrant green and she was shorter than he’d originally thought. “He.. hey.” He said.

“Uh can we join you? There’s no room anywhere else,” she said, her gaze glancing over Stiles, Isaac and Scott. 

“Yeah, sure, of course.” Stiles blubbered, shifting over to make room. The two girls came into the compartment, giving Stiles a chance to examine the other. She was taller than the red haired girl, with long wavy dark brown hair and big brown eyes. 

“I'm Lydia Martin.” The strawberry blond girl said.

“Allison Argent.” The dark haired girl introduced herself, then looked around expectantly. 

“I'm Stiles Stilinski, this is Scott McCall and Isaac... Lahey right?” Stiles looked at Isaac for confirmation. He nodded. “Are you first years too?” 

Allison nodded, “yep, are you terrified about what house you’ll be in as well? That’s all I can think about.” Both girls sat down, Lydia next to Stiles and Allison beside her. 

“Yeah we were talking about that earlier actually. Stiles and I were worrying that we won't be in the same house. We’re stepbrothers and have been best friends pretty much our whole lives you know? What about you? Got any house expectations you have to live up to?” Scott asked.

“Actually yeah. My whole family has been in Slytherin except for my dad who was a Gryffindor. But even though, it’s still expected for me to be a Slytherin, my dad’s just considered the weird one in the family. I don't know which house I  _ want _ to be in though.” Allison said, then looked at Lydia. 

“I’m a half-blood so my dad’s a Muggle but my mom was a Ravenclaw and I think that would be pretty cool. I mean I'm really smart and I think I could be one but….” She trailed off. The way she said it, calmly and humble, like it was a just fact made Stiles like her even more and he was quick to offer his own opinion. 

“I think I want to be either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Either would be great but I don't think I'm nice enough for Hufflepuff and I don't know about Slytherin. I know Scott wants to be Gryffindor or Hufflepuff but what about you Isaac?”

“I… I don't know. Maybe Gryffindor? That’s the brave one right?” 

“Yeah. Wait, are you Muggle-born?” Scott asked.

Isaac nodded, “I mean, I'm fairly sure I am. My mom died when I was younger and my dad is most definitely a Muggle. He thought this whole thing was a joke when I got my letter. But anyway, what are the traits of each house again?”

Allison answered, “well Gryffindor is courage and loyalty, Hufflepuff is loyalty and hard work, Slytherin is cunning and ambition, and Ravenclaw is intelligence and creativity. You can of course have lots or all of these traits but my dad says that it’s the ones that we  _ value _ and strive to be that really determine what house we get put in. That’s why the Sorting Hat apparently considers your opinion too.” 

“Well that is good to know,” Stiles said, “I still hope I'm a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw though. Harry Potter was a Gryffindor.” He said this like it settled the argument and the others looked impressed until Lydia spoke up, 

“And Luna Lovegood was a Ravenclaw, Nymphadora Tonks was a Hufflepuff, Severus Snape was a Slytherin. Not all the heroes are Gryffindors, and before anyone jumps on me for saying ‘Severus Snape’ and ‘hero’ in the same sentence just let me say that while I personally don't think he was a hero, he wasn't a villain either.” 

Allison nodded before saying, “and don't forget Peter Pettigrew. He was a horrible person and a Gryffindor Not all Gryffindors are heroes either. Oh and Lydia, Regulus Black is a much better example for the Slytherin in your ‘Not all Heroes are Gryffindors’ rant.” 

Lydia grinned then said, “also don't forget that all the history books pretty much say that without Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley -but especially Hermione- Harry would have died before Voldemort even came back. Don't argue, you know it’s true.” The others laughed and nodded, then Stiles brought out a deck of cards and started dealing out a Muggle game called Idiot, promising to teach it to the three that didn't know it. 


End file.
